


To many years to come

by Carefulthatsenough



Series: Bad Days and Good Days [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soft Kylux, i just needed to write fluff for today, married, one year of kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carefulthatsenough/pseuds/Carefulthatsenough
Summary: “Happy first anniversary, Pumpkin” Kylo says from the doorway, looking at Hux grinning and Hux’s heart jumps at the sight of him.It's Kylux one year anniversary, so it's also Hux and Kylo first anniversary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One year of Kylux
> 
> Enjoy!

As always Hux is awake before 7AM even on a Saturday.

But this Saturday is special.

He sits up, Kylo’s arm sliding from his waist where it usually is and looks down at Kylo who is still deep asleep, on his side facing Hux, face relaxed and mouth slightly open.

He’s been sleeping better the last few months, almost no nightmares anymore and it fills Hux’s heart with joy.

Few things do.

Hux isn’t a nice man, he knows it he’s been called a lot of things “Awful, soulless, heartless monster, bastard that is going straight to hell” are the words that are usually chosen from the people that one of his clients has sued to describe him.

He has to give credit to that old lady that actually said all that to his face.

When he told Kylo what the lady said, he laughed for 10 minutes straight before saying “She’s not wrong, you know” and then laughed more at Hux’s expressions.

Hux refused to acknowledge him all evening after that.

It’s still early for his husband to wake up but he’s not the lying in bed to stare at his beautiful husband face kind of man so he gets up slowly, removing Kylo’s hand.

He doesn’t wake up, he’s always been a heavy sleeper.

His feat touch the cold ground, he starts shivering and without Kylo’s warmth beside him, it’s actually pretty cold in their room.

It is November after all.

He puts a pair of socks on and wear his slippers, before taking one of Kylo’s black jumpers that lay on the chair in their room and making his way to the kitchen.

He thinks about preparing coffee for Kylo, while he makes himself tea but it’s just going to get cold, if he does it right now and he’s not going to wake Kylo now, just to bring him coffee in bed.

He would have made him breakfast, but neither of them actually eat breakfast and also, Hux is a horrible cook, he almost set the house on fire last time he tried cooking and Kylo made him promise to never ever cook again.

Hux didn’t know if he should be offended by the insult or pleased because it meant that he’s not cooking again.

Cooking is hard and not made for him. Kylo is better at it, not good but better.

He makes his way to the living room, sits on the couch and turns the TV on, lowering the volume as to not wake Kylo up.

He’s not even looking at the screen just staring into his mug, thinking.

He doesn’t know how the hate he felt for Kylo at first turned into so much love. Maybe the way to Hux’s heart is a lot of hate sex.

Who knows.

It wasn’t always easy but he loves Kylo so much and he knows Kylo loves him too, they just can’t live without each other.

After one of Kylo’s episode where he told Hux that Hux doesn’t love him and that he’s going to leave him because he’s such a mess and he’s just staying with him because he pities him.

Hux decided that it was finally time to prove to Kylo that he is wrong and that he has no idea how much Hux loves him and that he’s not even capable of leaving him.

Kylo said yes and they had a small ceremony and here they are one year later.

In their apartment, together and in love.

Hux smiles to himself and it’s too sappy for him.

He turns off the TV and goes to their shared office, sometimes Hux uses it for work but most of the time Kylo uses it to write.

He opens his laptop and checks his emails, trying to maybe do some work before Kylo wakes up.

He’s so engrossed in his work that he doesn’t hear Kylo footsteps coming his way.

“Happy first anniversary, Pumpkin” Kylo says from the doorway, looking at Hux grinning and Hux’s heart jumps at the sight of him, the damn nicknames he pretends he hates it but Kylo knows that secretly Hux loves it.

Hux gets up and goes to kiss his husband.

“Best year of my life, baby” Hux whispers against Kylo lips and leans in to give him a proper kiss. Kylo holds him tightly against him and Hux can’t stop his hands from slipping into Kylo’s hair.

“Did you have your coffee yet?” Hux asks a little breathless after they break apart.

“Mmm, not yet” Kylo says eyes still closed.

He takes Hux by the hand and leads them to the kitchen.

“I made reservations at your favorite sushi place tonight” Hux says.

“Really?” Kylo says while making his coffee. Black, obviously.

Hux can hear the smile in his voice.

“Yes” He stands behind Kylo and wraps his arms around him, leaning his head on his shoulder and placing a kiss on it.

“That’s great, we haven’t been there in a while and I was really craving it” Kylo says, stirring his coffee.

Hux smiles and kisses Kylo’s neck this time.

“Do you want to do something special during the day?” Hux asks him, when Kylo turns around and they make their way to the living room.

Kylo sits, stretching on the couch, leaving Hux no choice as to remove his long legs to sit and then placing them on his lap.

“Can we just stay here and just spend the day together relaxing then we can get dressed and go for dinner” Kylo says, fixing Hux with a hesitant look, like he’s afraid that Hux had plans and that he’s ruining them.

Hux knows Kylo enough by now, that he knew that he was going to want a day in with just the two of them.

He smiles at Kylo “There’s no better way I’d rather spend my day” and Kylo’s answering smile is the best gift ever, it shows that Kylo is truly happy, here with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, kudos and comments are always appreciated and make me happy!
> 
> Here's [my tumblr](http://chillanddrinkcoffee.tumblr.com/) and my [kylux sideblog](https://carefulrenthatsenough.tumblr.com/)


End file.
